


dance

by newt_scamander



Series: To the End of The Line [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve is a sick little dude, dancer bucky, drunk Bucky, oartly bc I have bronchitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have bronchitis, again, hence the sick steve here. If only I had ipecac. </p><p>Also I love this song.</p></blockquote>





	dance

Dance

"Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

 

Bucky Barnes had been dancing just about as long as he’d been walking. He could predict a tune, pinpoint the highs and lows, and carry rhythm in his hips ‘bout as good as anyone. He liked slow dances just fine, but it was the fast ones that got him really goin’. And boy was it beautiful. 

 

~

 

“C’mon Stevie! Let’s go!” He hadn’t even changed out of his dock clothes yet but already his skin was crawlin’. It had been too long since he’d heard the songs, felt the dame’s hand on his shoulder. It had just been too long. 

But Steve wasn’t cooperating. 

“Bucky please. You know I hate goin’ dancing; none of the girls you find even like me.” Steve pouted, slumped in a chair with a handkerchief clutched in his bony hand. He’d been having coughing spells those last few days and the money was running low- no money for cough syrup or even honey to soothe his burning throat.

“No this one does. Promise. Showed her your picture and everythin’- said you was real cute.” He nodded as if that had everything sorted. 

Steve groaned, dissolving into a fit. He hacked into the cloth and was breathless when at last it abated. “Buck please.” 

“Stevie if you’re feelin’ that rotten about the whole affair we can just skip the dancing hall and stay in.” Bucky proposed, handing him a cup of water. 

Steve sighed and sat up in the chair, taking a sip of water. “Get dressed.” 

Bucky cheered, his grin stretching across his face. “Oh I love you Steve!”

Steve laughed a bit and tipped the cup up, draining the rest of the water. “So you tell me.” 

 

They made it to the dance hall a few minutes after five and Steve was thankful the sun had already gone down. It bein’ hot as all get out didn’t help his lungs at all. The girls met them at the door; Bucky’s a little blonde with big blue eyes and tiny hands and Steve’s a nice girl with curly brown hair and sweet brown eyes. 

“Hiya. I’m Janey.” She introduced herself while Bucky greeted his own girl. 

“I’m Steve. Rogers.” He nodded abruptly, watching Bucky sling his arm around the girl’s neck all the while. 

"Wanna dance Rogers?" Janey asked, reaching for Steve's hand. 

"Sure yeah, um can I get some water?" He asked as they walked into the dancing hall. 

"Oh but don't you just love this song?" Janey started dancing as soon as the music hit her ears. 

"It's not my favorite." Steve shrugged, not paying attention as he walked to the bar and ordered a water. The tender gave him a wary look and passed the glass to him. 

Steve nodded in thanks and turned to watch Bucky move on the dance floor. His hands were so light on her waist, his feet perfectly placed so he didn't step on hers. His smile was unmatched by anyone else's, so eclipsing the beauty of even the crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the grand room. 

Steve sipped on the water as the song changed. Janey still waited by the door, trying to catch Steve's eye. He ignored her pointedly, his eyes only for Bucky. 

"Some gent I am." He mumbled to himself as Janey at last was noticed by a fellow in a neat black suit. He was, at least, taller than her.

Steve sat on the stool and sighed. His eyes followed Bucky all around the hall, for a moment wishing that instead it was him to be swept all over the floor with Bucky's big hands holding him steady- not that he needed it. It would just be... Nice. 

He huffed and set the cup down, walking out of the hall. 

His walk home was possibly the most self loathing, self deprecating mental conversation he'd ever had. He just hated it all... 

Once home, Steve took his clothes off and folded them up neatly. He couldn't carry the kettle to boil some water for a bath and besides, Bucky didn't like the stove to be on while Steve was home alone. He just took a teaspoon of ipecac to ease his coughing and climbed into Bucky's bed. It was easier to sleep there. 

A few hours later Steve felt cold fingers circle around his wrist, waking him abruptly. He gasped and started coughing, trying to fend the attacker off. 

"Quit it quit it! You fiend it's me!" At once the voice sounded and a lamp was struck. 

Bucky Barnes was drunk. No question about it. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes wild and his lips were red and swollen from the mouth of the bottle- and possibly the girl. 

"Hey Stevie. Didn't see you leave." He smiled, pulling him off the bed. 

Steve wiped his mouth on his hand and shrugged. "I wasn't feelin' too great Buck." 

"M'sorry." Barnes frowned, still holding Steve's wrist.

"Don't be. Took some ipecac and went to bed. It's all fine." He pulled Bucky's jacket off his arm and went to hang it up. "Are you ready to go to bed Buck? I can sleep in my own bed if you like." He offered. 

"No... Wanna dance." He nodded. 

"Buck you just left the dance hall. We can go again on Friday okay?" Steve promised, bending over to untie Bucky's shoes. 

"Noooooo." Bucky drew out the word. "With you." 

Steve's heart fluttered a little. "Buck don't pretend." 

"No, I do." He nodded quickly. "You're the only one I want to dance with." He pulled Steve up and against his chest, his hands resting on Steve's tiny waist. 

Steve blushed. "Don't be daft. You're a stud Buck. Got all those pretty dames after you. No way in hell you want a little squirt like me. Hell, I can't even dance." 

"Yeah." Bucky agreed. "Help you." He nodded, grabbing his hand, the other still placed steadily on his waist. 

Steve grinned. He was right, it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I have bronchitis, again, hence the sick steve here. If only I had ipecac. 
> 
> Also I love this song.


End file.
